


Punishment

by GoringWriting



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Bisexual John Constantine, Bottom John Constantine, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub!John, Top Gary Green, dom!Gary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: What happens when John wants to act like a brat?





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shoceted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoceted/gifts).



“Come on Squire, shag me good. Unless you can’t get it up,” John says from his position on his hands and knees. He even wiggles his ass a little. Gary raises his hand to give John a swat but then stops.

“I know why you’re being a brat John,” Gary says sitting down on the bed and gently squeezing John’s ass.

“I’m not being a brat squire.”

“You want me to spank you,” Gary says squeezing his cheeks like he normally does when he’s starting to spank him and smiles when John’s body perks up.

“That’s nonsense. Why would I want to be punished?” John asks.

“Because you have the foolish notion that you deserve punishment,” Gary says flipping John onto his back so that he can look into John’s face.

“Well I do,” John says.

“I’m sorry but who is in charge here?” Gary asks.

“You,” John says as Gary rubs his nipples making him squirm.

“So who decides that you deserve a punishment?” Gary asks hand rubbing at John’s cock getting him hard.

“You do,” John says breath catching.

“So if I say that you don’t deserve a punishment what does that mean?”

“It...it means...tha...that I don’t deserve a punishment,” John says as Gary strokes him slowly. Not enough to make him cum but enough to keep him on edge.

“Good. Now what to do hmmm? You did disobey me and try to top from the bottom. Two big infractions...but...a punishment seems to be what you want,” Gary says running his tongue across John’s cheek.

“Wha...whatever you think I deserve,” John says breathlessly and Gary smiles and speeds up his hand and John grips Gary’s shoulders tightly as he cums with a rough exhale.

“You were so good for me John. Come on, I’ll give you a bath and then we can go eat dinner,” Gary says helping John out of bed and waits until his legs are under him before they go into the bathroom and Gary starts to run the water.

“Squire...why are you with me?” John asks.

“Because I can look past the mask,” Gary says and helps John into the water and begins to wash his hair.


End file.
